Excalibur
Excalibur is the most powerful of the five Legendary Regalia. It lends its incredible power to those who are willing to sacrifice their life to wield it. It has been wielded by many, but its most recent user is Vytus. Background Excalibur is the fifth and final Legendary Regalia, and final regalia in general, created by Atlas. After creating his first three Legendary Regalia, Atlas dreamed of creating the perfect regalia. In an attempt to realize hsi dream, Atlas created Muramasa, the fourth Legendary Regalia. Though originally thought to be the perfect sword, Atlas soon learned of the blade's evils and declared it his "Failed Regalia." Atlas didn't let this failure deterr him from realizing his dream, as he then created Excalibur, his fifth Legendary Regalia and ultimate creation. Originally, Excalibur too was considered a failure by Atlas, but he soon realized that the potential for Excalibur was limitless and would soon become the perfect regalia. Many have wielded Excalibur throughout history. Because of its immense cost to wield it, Excalibur was only used as a last resort. The most recent person to wield Excalibur was Vytus. Appearance Excalibur is a longsword, 50 inches in length. The blade is silver in color, however it takes on a glowing golden color as the wielder takes damage. The rest of the sword is gold in color. Unlike the other Legendary Regalia, and virtually all other regalia as a whole, Excalibur actually comes with a scabbard. The scabbard is also silver in color, with ornate designs along it. Condition To Wield Like all of the Legendary Regalia, Excalibur requires certain conditions to be met in order to be wielded and continue to be wielded. Excalibur can only be wielded by those who have sacrificed their own life to Excalibur. That person can only wield Excalibur for a single battle. At the conclusion of the battle, win or loss, the wielder dies and their soul is absorbed into Excalibur. Power Excalibur is the most powerful of all the Legendary Regalia. Because it gains its power from the souls of those who sacrifice their lives to wield the sword, Excalibur has no limit to its potential power. Though Muramasa can also gain more power over time, Excalibur gains power at a far faster speed. Like all of the Legendary Regalia, Excalibur has a signature passive power and a signature active power. Active Powers * Restore - While Excalibur is in its scabbard, the wielder will begin to heal from injuries suffered in the battle. Once the user hits critical levels of damage however, returning Excalibur to its scabbard does nothing. * Blinding Light - When Excalibur is pulled from its scabbard, the opponent is briefly blinded by the bright flash of the sword. Passive Powers * Holy Glow - As the wielder loses blood and takes damage, Excalibur becomes more powerful. Use The most recent person to wield Excalibur is Vytus. In order to defeat Infernus and save his friends, the gatekeeper of Aberon, Vytus sacrificed his life to Excalibur. Category:Legendary Regalia Category:Regalia